


Live Stream

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a famous youtuber, is finally showing all of his fans who his partner is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Stream

Castiel hears excited chattering coming from the doorway. He lifts his head to see two young girls walking into the classroom watching something on one of their phones. 

A few more people shuffle in seemingly doing the exact same thing. By the time his classroom is full, the whole room, well, mainly the girls, are watching something on their mobile devices and chatting - or what Castiel might call squealing - with their friends.

Class officially starts now but no one seems to even notice he is there. What on earth is going on? Castiel slowly walks over to the front row where the first two girls who walked in are still fixated on the tiny screen 

“What are you watching?” he asks, stunning the girls and seemingly most of the class out of their daze.

“Um, sorry Mr Novak it’s just one of the most popular Youtubers is live streaming on Facebook and he promised everyone that he would show us who his girlfriend is today.” 

“And that’s a reason to interrupt class...why?” he asks, glancing between the two girls.

“You probably wouldn’t understand but it’s kind of a big deal, Mr Novak. I mean it is Dean Winchester,” Castiel’s eyes go wide, “and he’s a local here in Kansas so where all trying to see where he’s going.” 

As soon as she finishes, Castiel cranes his head over the girls to look at the screen. 

“Okay, guys, so I’m gonna turn this off for a sec cause I’m nearly there. But I’ll bring it back up as soon as I reach my destination and be prepared cause if you think I’m cute then you obviously haven’t seen my partner.” Dean says, and with a quick wave the video finishes and Castiel hears a collective groan throughout the classroom.

“Alright, everyone, I think it’s time to start some work.” Castiel says, clasping his sweaty hands together. 

\---

Ten minutes later, Castiel hears a gasp come from the front row. 

“He’s back up.” one of the girls says. As soon as Castiel turns around nearly everyone has their eyes glued to a screen.

“Wait a minute, is that our school hallway?”

“Oh my god, Dean Winchester’s in the hallway.” 

And just like that the room is empty except for himself. Castiel sighs before following his students out the door.

Students from other classes seem to be out in the hallway as well. They all line the hall, their phones out trying to take pictures or film the man who is wandering down the hall. 

Some of the students squeal but most of them are looking around confused as to who it could be. Most of them are eyeing Mrs Braeden or Mrs Talbot.

Dean’s waving at a few people while still talking into his own phone that is out in front of him. Suddenly Dean’s eyes are on him and he grins. 

“So for the lucky fifty thousand viewers who are watching this live - most of which seem to be in this hallway,” Dean smirks, earning himself a collective laugh from the students, “you guys get to see my partner of two years now, first hand! And brace yourselves because they are somehow the hottest and most adorable person I have ever seen.” 

Castiel turns to head back into the classroom but before he can he’s whipped back around to face the complete silence and slack jawed students in the hallway.

“You ain’t gettin away from me now, Cas.” Dean says as he slings his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and raises the phone up in front of them. Castiel is at a loss for words. What’s he supposed to say? This is not how they had planned to out Castiel as Dean’s partner. “See, cute and smoking hot at the same time. Ridiculous, right?” Dean says, looking towards the phone before planting a sloppy kiss on Castiel’s cheek, making him blush crimson red. 

That seems to break the silence as the hallway suddenly erupts with screaming and yelling and now there are people rushing closer to take pictures and Castiel has never felt so overwhelmed in his life. 

But before it can get too much Dean is planting another sloppy kiss on his cheek, whispering a “Happy anniversary,” and then he’s taking off back the way he came.

For a moment no one moves to follow Dean. The students all just stand there flicking their eyes between Castiel and Dean’s figure, which is slowly fading in the distance.

Castiel finally huffs and mutters “Go on,” before watching as the students take off down the hall after Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
